Yay! That's what I'll call it for now
by xXxErikahxXx
Summary: Read it, you beasty freaks. I mean that in only all the best ways.


**A/N: I shall write until my boredom passes. Pretend it's all super fantastic and you can't get enough. Like it's better than cheese or monkey butts.**

"What?"

"Yup."

"Forgive me if I find that a little hard to believe, Olivia."

"Believe it, Case. It's true." Olivia said with a smile.

"Are you crazy?" Casey asked, completely serious.

"Not entirely, it just sort of happened. One second we're joking around about it, then all of a sudden it's serious." Olivia said as she stacked a few papers. She was trying to look as busy as possible.

"How does something like that 'just sort of happen', Liv?" Casey practically yelled. Olivia's eyes widened as when she realized that Casey had drawn the attention of the entire squad. That includes the man they're talking about. A certain blue eyed, super sexy detective.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask him. It all happened so fast. It's not as if I slept with him, Case." Olivia whispered harshly. The woman was really getting on her nerves right now.

"No. What you did is worse. This can't just be forgotten."

"Believe me, if I slept with him, there's no way in Hell I'd ever forget. Nobody knows anything anyway, so chill. It's just you, me, and Elliot. Try to keep your mouth shut. Go bug him for a while. I'm not alone in this, you know?" Olivia said, sounding annoyed to no end.

"Maybe I will..." Casey strode off in Elliot's direction.

"What do you want?" Elliot asked, once she was within a 2 foot radius.

"Gee, I love you too. Now tell me what the hell you were thinking." She demanded.

She couldn't mean what he thought she meant. Olivia wouldn't tell Casey, would she?

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Cut the crap, El. Liv told me."

"I was thinking...I'm alone, she's alone. We're not getting any younger. Neither of us wanted to be alone. So..." Elliot trailed off at the end.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." She spat.

"Stop bustin' my balls, will you? It's our choice. We made it. It's done, and frankly, I'm happy about it."

"You are? You don't feel like, maybe, you went a little to far? No regrets?" She asked, softer now.

"I could never regret it. It's probably the best choice I've ever made. I love her." He said, just above a whisper.

"You love her? Aw." Casey said, warming up to the idea. She thought that could possibly be the cutest thing she'd ever heard.

"Yes. Don't tell anyone though. Especially Liv." He said hurriedly.

"Why the fu-"

"I'll tell her. Just...give me time." He cut her off.

"Hello! You _married_ her, dumb ass." She yelled.

Olivia's head snapped up from her desk. She got up and quickly jogged across the room, to where the other two were standing.

"Shut up!" Olivia half yelled, half whispered as she covered Casey's mouth.

"You guys are married and you haven't even said 'I love you' or kissed yet?" Casey whispered after removing Olivia's vice like grip from her mouth.

"We kissed." Elliot and Olivia said in unison.

"When?" Casey asked, genuinely curious.

"When the guy said 'you may kiss the bride.'" Olivia informed her.

"The priest?" Casey asked.

"No. Your Uncle Jimbo..." Olivia replied sarcastically.

"So...The priest?" Casey asked again.

"Oh my God!" Elliot groaned.

Olivia turned her head to look at him, smiling.

"That was kind of sexy..You should make sounds like that more often." Olivia said, moving slightly closer to him.

Elliot smiled, looking into her eyes. He truly was happy.

"I'll keep that in mind..."

"Ew." Casey interrupted before walking off in disgust.

"Hey El?" Olivia asked once Casey was out of earshot.

"Yeah?"

"Since we're married and all, maybe tonight we could start doing things that married couples do?" Olivia whispered seductively.

"Really? You're going to have to be more specific. Married couples do a lot of things." Elliot smirked.

"You know, fight about car payments, watch t.v., be bored in each other's presence, go for hours without talking. The usual. Olivia said, moving closer to him with each word, until her body was almost pressed against his.

"We could do that, yeah. Or we could do something fun." He replied quietly.

"Like what?" She asked, clearly knowing exactly what he meant.

"We could take a walk, holding hands. Go down to the beach, I hear the water is great this time of night. Or even better, you could let me take you home."

"What's so good about home?" She asks with a sly smile.

"What so good about home? Everything. We'll have a little dinner, talk a bit, then I'll lead you back to the bedroom, where I will promptly throw you down and have my way with you." Elliot growled the last part.

"Mmm. That does sound good. Think we could skip ahead to the part where you have your way with me?" She asked huskily.

"Anything for you, my lovely wife." Elliot replied while grabbing her hand and leading the way to the exit.

**Yay! Or something. I stayed up all freakin' night last night. It was fun. I watched The new episode of Law & Order: SVU twice...in a row. Then I watched some old ones. Which I will do again today. Yay me!**


End file.
